


You know that I love you, right?

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, bottom!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants Arthur to finally tell Gwen and Uther that he is gay but Arthur is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that I love you, right?

"You know, " Merlin panted between breaths as he rode Arthur's cock. "It would be easier if you just told her we were fucking, ah." Merlin breathed as a particular rough thrust was aimed directly at his prostate. 

 

"Why do you talk so much when we fuck, eh Merlin?" Arthur breathed haughtily as he nipped at the column of Merlin's neck. His hands stroking leisurely down Merlin's arms and stoping briefly to tweak pert pink nipples.  "And where's the fun in that?" Arthur asked, his hands stopping their touches to grasp tightly at Merlin's hips as he slammed Merlin harshly down on his cock once more as Merlin cried out in ecstasy. 

 

"Ahh, mm" Merlin moaned. His skin felt like it was on fire. The pleasure Arthur always gave him and he Arthur never ceased to amaze him. "Because, hah, you are leading her on and she doesn't deserve that." Merlin groaned as Arthur hit his prostate again. 

 

"Are you seriously talking about this right now, when I have my cock up your arse?" 

 

"Fuck," Merlin groaned, his hands holding onto Arthur's shoulders for support as he ground down harder, his movements closely pushing him over the edge to completion. 

 

Merlin's neck extended out and his mouth formed an "o" as he came. Arthur following shortly after despite the conversation that Arthur clearly wanted to have nothing to do with. Arthur hadn't come out that he was gay to his father. Merlin of course knew but Arthur wanted to keep up pretences so when Gwen pursued him he was happy to take her on a few dates to appease his father. But he just didn't feel the same way. Even though he kept leading her on. He didn't know what else to do and he certainly didn't want to talk about it with Merlin.

 

Arthur lifted Merlin off his cock and he slipped out, a trail of come leaked out of Merlin's arse. Merlin winced at the feeling. He never liked it when Arthur did that. He enjoyed his cock. 

 

Merlin groaned. He wanted Arthur's cock back in his arse.

 

"You really are a prat." 

 

"Says, the person who just had my cock in their  _arse_." Arthur smiled cheekily. 

 

"I don't understand, Arthur. " Merlin started, his eyes looking at Arthur's searching for some kind of understanding. He knew Arthur was afraid to come out to his father but he also knew that while that was true; Arthur was also one of the bravest men Merlin ever knew. "Why can't you just tell her you don't feel the same way about her as she does you? Gwen is a nice person I'm sure she would understand if you explained it to her." Merlin explained. 

 

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, it's not as simple as you make it out to be. Gwen likes me more than she should and she asked me to go to her house tonight. And you and I bloody well know what she wants." 

 

"Oh, pillock! Arthur, just fucking tell her. I'm sick of this. You are making a fool out of her for leading her on." Merlin's scowl was evident. Arthur was a bloody idiot sometimes.

 

Merlin winced again as he sat up from the bed they both shared. He looked for a towel to wipe himself off from the mess they had both made from their pleasure. 

 

"If you really think your father is going to up and disown you after everything you two have been through--with your mother's death and Morgana's estrangement, you're not as brave as I once thought you were. You're all your father has left Arthur. " Merlin's face was stern. 

 

Arthur looked shocked that Merlin would even say that. Deep down Arthur knew it to be true. 

 

"You never cease to amaze me. " Arthur says as he extends his arms for Merlin to come to him. Arthur was still laying on the bed. His back up against the bed headboard. 

 

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment before he knew it he was back in Arthur's arms. "You know that I love you, right?" Merlin combed a stray blond hair from out of Arthur's eyes. 

 

"I love you too, idiot." Arthur smiled, if Merlin believed in him then maybe he could finally tell his father and Gwen that he was gay. Hopefully it was just that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a pwp and then it became this. I don't even know.  
> \o/  
> Edit: i realized some people might be confused because merlin switches from talking about arthur telling gwen that he is gay and not interested in her to merlin telling arthur to tell his father he is gay is mostly because above all else that's what merlin wants arthur to do most.


End file.
